Hiroto Kazama
Hiroto is member of SHIPS. In contrast to Seiji, he is brutally honest and sometimes acerbic with Kirari, but he is usually the one who ends up helping her in sticky situations. He later falls in love with Kirari, but hides his feelings and supports Kirari being with Seiji. Hiroto is the complete opposite of his best friend, Seiji. While Seiji is kind and dense, Hiroto is rude and intelligent. He is also strict, brutally honest, and confident in himself. He can also be teasing, especially towards Kirari, whom he tends to make fun of and call names like stupid and idiot. Despite his attitude, he has a kinder side and truly cares about his friends. He is very skilled in homeskilled chores, which he teaches Kirari often. He enjoys performing with Seiji and Kirari, whom he considers as his best friends. He is very intelligent and rational. He gets some of the best grades in school despite being a full-time idol. He is also very responsible; he often takes care of his four younger brothers when his parents away. Because he is so invested in SHIPS, he never had any love interests before meeting Kirari. From the beginning of the series, he started falling in love with Kirari, but kept quiet due to her feelings for Seiji.' Background Hiroto was born on June 13, 1991 (anime; 1989 in the manga). He lives with his parents and four younger brothers. Due to his parents' busy jobs, they are often away from home and that leaves him to care for his siblings. Since he was little, he dreamed of becoming an idol and even promised Izumi, his childhood friend, that they would start an idol duo together. However, when he was 12, he met Seiji for the first time and they became fast friends, and decided to team up together and formed SHIPS. Story Hiroto is 15-years-old when the series begins. He is introduced when he jumps out of a window and lands on Kirari. He then tells her she is cute, which scares her. When he learns from her that she likes Seiji and wants to see him, he tears up her ticket and orders her to stay away from Seiji because they live in "different worlds". She later discovers that Hiroto and Seiji are SHIPS when she sees them perform. When they discover her, Hiroto tells her who they are and criticizes her for sneaking in. He then tells her now that she understands what he meant by "different worlds", she should give up on Seiji and leave. But she refuses and vows to be an idol so she can be with Seiji, which shocks him. He continues to criticize her for trying to be an idol, but seeing her determination to prove her worthiness as an idol, Hiroto gives up trying to get her to change her mind and tells her that he will always be there to help her, and soon after, he falls in love with Kirari but hides the fact in order to support Kirari and Seiji. 'Relationships' 'Kirari Tsukishima' '''Hiroto has a complicated but deep relationship with Kirari. Intially, when he first met her, he thought of her as a stupid and clumsy girl who is trying to burden Seiji. However, as he got to know her and saw that she truly wanted to be an idol because she beginning to like it, he became more kind towards her and became the person to help her in need.But however he also has a crush on her and is carefull not to show it and supports her.During stage 3 they confess their love for each other and started going on dates.They even had two KISSES.' Seiji Hiwatari Seiji is Hiroto's best friend and partner in SHIPS. They met when they were 12-years-old when they teamed up to form SHIPS. They are as close as brothers and rarely argue. Hiroto cares for Seiji a lot that he is willing to push Seiji and Kirari together, despite his own feelings, if it means making them happy. Hiroto and Seiji remain best friends when he starts dating Kirari. Category:Characters